


cheat codes for hoes

by felixsfreckles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, mm my favourite, posted wayy after i updated on wp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixsfreckles/pseuds/felixsfreckles
Summary: in which changbin has to live with a very unfortunate soulmate tattoo for the rest of his life.





	cheat codes for hoes

changbin had never shown his soulmate tattoo to anyone. in fact, not even his own mother had seen it. but she's chosen to respect her son's privacy.

 

when you turn sixteen, a tattoo forms on your body of the first thing your soulmate says to you.

 

some people are graced with cute sayings, and some somber.

 

changbin had accepted his fate long ago.

 

he was confused when he'd first seen the tattoo. it was small and on his wrist, in the exact place all the 2013 tumblr girls got their infinity signs.

 

he'd learn to cover it, though.

 

long sleeves always did the trick in the colder weather, no one would give him any funny stares.

 

the summers, however, were different. he couldn't simply throw on a sweater to cover up the tattoos without getting any weird looks.

 

it was like a hickey. wearing a turtlenecks and scarves in 30 degree weather wasn't exactly normal.

 

he'd have to learn to get crafty with his outfits, be it a bunch of bracelets or a bandana. somedays he wasn't feeling it though, throwing on a sweater and leaving himself to deal with the heat.

 

all his friends already had their soulmates or just didn't care being single.

 

chan and woojin were the golden couple, having found each other when they were young. no matter how wise they were, they could never understand changbin's struggle.

 

even jisung, who was more single than anyone still had a cute saying on his arm. he wouldn't understand either.

 

seungmin and hyunjin were young but still found each other nonetheless.

 

the raven haired boy never showed anyone his tattoo, and his friends never questioned it. they respected his privacy and knew that it was a touchy subject for the boy.

 

it was a regular day at school, and changbin had a sweater on as usual.

 

changbin strolled in for his first class, not worrying too much about what the teacher would say.

 

class started as per usual, and changbin was preparing to doodle to his heart's content when a loud bang resonated throughout the room.

 

at the door stood a pink haired boy, looking extremely frazzled.

 

"i'm so sorry i'm late." the new boy gasped out. changbin was impressed at how deep his voice was.

 

the teacher gave the pink haired boy a pointed look but told him to introduce himself nonetheless.

 

"uh hi my name's lee felix i hope we can get along." and then he smiled this glowing smile while locking eyes with changbin. and perhaps his heart did a thing.

 

the boy could hear the whispers of excitement start up already and he knew felix was going to be something big around their school.

 

felix waddled over to an empty seat that so happened to be.. on the other side of the room from 

and yeah maybe he was a bit disappointed. but he would never admit that to anyone.

 

after that class continued on as usual, the raven haired boy doodling while blocking out the obnoxious voice of the professor.

 

sometimes he would glance around the room, eyes drifting to the new boy.

 

more often than not, he found the pink haired boy already staring. he'd then look away with a strong blush casted on his cheeks as the older smirked.

 

changbin normally would've found it creepy, but it was oddly endearing on the freckled boy.

 

the bell rang and changbin scrambled to get out of the classroom. he thought of making conversation with felix, but decided against it.

 

his quiet aesthetic couldn't be tarnished.

 

changbin walked into the cafeteria, spotting his group of friends immediately. he took a seat and counted the faces. chan was missing.

 

just as he was about to question it, said boy walked over. but someone else was with him.

 

it was felix.

 

for the tenth time that day, they made eye contact and felix's eyes widened.

 

cute changbin thought as felix took a seat.

 

chan cleared his throat, seemingly not have noticed the silent interaction between the two.

 

"this is felix," he started, "he's from australia."

 

the table chorused with a bunch of greetings. everyone was pretty friendly and took in felix pretty quickly.

 

especially jisung. he gasped, taking a closer look at felix. "are those freckles??" he sounded excited.

 

"yeah, i didn't have time to cover them tod-"

 

"whY WOULD YOU DARE COVER THEM?" jisung exclaimed, interrupting the blushing boy.

 

that had been the start to an amazing but obnoxious friendship. it was like the two were meant to be together - they had basically the same birthday, liked the same things, had the same kind of humour. they even called each other platonic soulmates.

 

and with their dumb friendship came felix's true side.

 

he was much different than how they all thought he was like when he first arrived. the australian was very quiet and reserved at first, but now he was a whole mess.

 

he was like another jisung and one jisung was enough, but when you put them together, it was like they fucking multiplied.

 

obnoxious laughter, firing vine references, some fortnite dances, they did it all. hell, the group thought felix was a trash dancer for the longest time because of those stupid dancers. when they found out he could actually dance, they were shaken.

 

but even though felix had opened up to the rest of the group, he had still been quite shy around changbin. of course, the group hadn't noticed much since there were so many of them, but changbin had noticed.

 

whenever they made eye contact, felix looked away and blushed so naturally changbin thought he was just a little nervous around him. after all, his reputation hadn't been the cleanest. though deep inside he knew it was something deeper than that.

 

the group had asked the younger about his soulmate tattoo but the boy always seemed to avoid the question and looked rather uncomfortable about sharing.

 

changbin had naturally assumed the boy was like him and had ended up with a rather unfortunate tattoo, one that most wouldn't want to have on their body forever. but since felix wax clearly uncomfortable with sharing, he wouldn't push it.

 

\---------

  
changbin strolled up to his locker, folllowing his usual routine.

 

he ruffled his eyebrows in confusion when a slip of paper slid of out his locker.

 

hey u should be at the rooftop at lunch but u don't have to if u don't want to but u should go :D  
\- felix

 

once changbin saw the name, he knew he was going. felix has never really tried to make a move to talk to changbin, but now that he was, it made the older nervous.

 

and so, he walked up to the rooftop with butterflies in his stomach. the raven boys eyes widened in surprise when the freckles boy was already there.

 

said boy turned around when he heard changbin's fat footsteps.

 

changbin opened his mouth to speak, but felix interrupted. "hey panini head you're a fucking loser."

 

changbin was confused. not mad, just very confused.

 

again, changbin was interrupted when he tried to speak. "and i think i like you in a gay way."

 

and with that, he australian boy turned bright red and flopped to the ground, mumbling about how much of a fucking idiot he was.

 

and of course, all changbin could get out was a single "what the fuck."

 

it wasn't because of the weirdness of the whole situation but rather the words the pink haired boy had spoken.

 

they sounded too familiar.

 

felix didn't take it that way, however. he stayed on the ground and made a bunch of incoherent noises, before he jumped up to his feet.

 

"i'm so sorry if i'm pushing this on to you or making it weird between us. i hope we can at least stay somewhat friends." but changbin could see the way his eyes were glossing over.

 

"no no, baby boy, that's not what i meant." the elder rushed out before pulling his sleeve up to reveal his soulmate tattoo.

 

felix's eyes widened in shock once he saw the familiar words and gasped as he pulled his shirt down.

 

a single 'what the fuck' was written on his collarbone.

 

the younger boy burst with a new energy, babbling all sorts of nonsense in a hope to get closer to changbin.

 

and it worked. changbin was in love.

 

——-

 

the pair headed back to the cafe where their friends were always seated.

 

"hey where were you guys?" jisung asked.

 

"up at the rooftop." felix answered as he rocked back onto his heels.

 

"and for what reason," seungmin asked, even though he was starting to pick up on it.

 

"uh we're kinda soulmates." changbin tried to keep his cool exterior, but everyone saw the red flush on both his and felix's face.

 

"oh my god!! can i see your tattoos?" jeongin exclaimed.

 

the two were both reluctant on showing their friends, knowing that their tattoos were both dumb as fuck.

 

slowly, they both uncovered the soulmate tattoos, sighing in defeat when they heard snickers come from the group.

 

"what the fuck," minho whispered to hyunjin, not even trying to make it subtle that he was staring.

 

"that's very.. interesting," woojin tried to help.

 

"dude i thought you had some rejection tattoo or something with the way you been covering it up." jisung retorted.

 

to be fair, everyone thought that, but no one was willing to voice their thoughts.

 

the young australian pulled his shirt up , face burning red. "hey stop bullying, guys." he pouted.

 

"it's not you it's just,, felix what where you thinking when you confessed??" jisung laughed at his bestie.

 

"sungie you know i'm bad with words, shut up."

 

"you two are a really interesting couple. weird but interesting." jeongin nodded slowly.

 

changbin pulled felix closer to him, "and i wouldn't want it any other way."

**Author's Note:**

> ive slowly started to stop listening to kpop and it feels a bit weird writing these now :'(((( im kinda scared


End file.
